


The Third Time (#93 Kiss)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Charlie tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time (#93 Kiss)

The first time Charlie tried to kiss him he’d been sixteen, sobbing and clawing desperately. Larry pushed him away from the kiss but still held him close.

The second time Charlie was tipsy on wine he wasn’t old enough to drink. He pressed his lips to Larry’s without warning then danced away to rejoin the party. He broke up with Susan a week later.

The third kiss was no surprise. Charlie still in his funeral clothes, sleepless nights etched into his face. His lips brushed Larry’s begging for comfort, solace or just something to help him forget. Larry said yes.


End file.
